1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversible system for recovery by sampling and transfer of energy between at least two different media, for example between an outside medium and a biotope or between a biotope and another biotope.
2. Description of Related Art
The calorie requirements of cold periods of a living environment, workplace, or storage site are summarized by a quantity of calories that are devoted to heating. Other calorie requirements are necessary during the cold season and even beyond the latter: we can identify the production of hot water for domestic use that is to be ensured for the entire year, the heating of a swimming pool or other requirements in the industrial or tertiary field.
In air-conditioned sites, the extraction of excess calories from the building is to be ensured.
In conventional air-conditioning systems, the calories that are extracted from the building are often dissipated outside of the building and lost.
Currently, the heating of buildings is ensured by the combustion of fuel in boilers, by using the thermal energy of the sun, by using the Joule effect with electric boilers, or by using heat pumps that draw on the outside air or a source of free water for a large portion of their energy.